


Stone Cold

by LeiaStarkiller



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Amnesia!Ed, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, get your fuckin tissues, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaStarkiller/pseuds/LeiaStarkiller
Summary: Ed was thawed out but his memory is severely damaged. He doesn't remember anything since Oswald chose him as his chief of staff and they became friends. Oswald is there for him. He lies. Life is bright again, with Ed by his side.But things were doomed from the beginning.





	Stone Cold

Oswald fumbled his hands in his pocket, searching for the keys of his fathers mansion. He had missed the comfort that those walls provided. The feeling of home.

And that wasn't only because of his fathers memory.  
It was the other soul that once haunted the corridors. Now, Ed was the light of the dark house once again. A warm presence, contrasting with the coldness of other times.

Oswald was happier than ever. Ed's amnesia had came uninvited but deeply appreciated. Another chance. A chance for something else to grow.  
And Oswald knew too much about loss to let it go.

He managed to twist the lock open, waddling into the entrance hall.  
Oswald still remembered what had transpired there. When he walked in on the two lovers, witnessing Ed in a compromising demeanor with that woman, Isabelle. Oswald still remembered how sick he felt, hearing the devotion laced in Edward's voice. That feeling still buried in the pit of his stomach, stirring awake at the memory.

He shook his head, dispersing the thoughts. There was no use dwelling in them.  
Ed was here, with him. And nothing else mattered.

He took of his jacket, carefully placing it in the bronze hanger.

Yes, there was no use in prolonging the previous train of thought. But Oswald couldn't help but be consumed by another powerful emotion.

Guilt.

He felt it every day, every waking hour, every second.  
Every smile, hug, gentle caress from the other man brought a constant reminder of the lies that their relationship was built on.

Of how much they both had to lose.

But Oswald was selfish.

He couldn't deprive himself of the constant rush of feelings that Ed managed to bloom in him.

He now knew he couldn't live without hearing Edward's voice, humming songs while he cooked, or as he opened the curtains of his room in the morning.

He knew he couldn't live without the warmth of Ed's smile, always present when they were together.

He knew he couldn't live without witnessing the selfless affection, swirling in Edward's hazel eyes. Knowing that this affection belonged to him, and only him.

Oswald sighed. Any previous uneasiness and doubt vanishing in thin air as he allowed the heat spread from his heart to every part of his body. He relished on it, knowing that, not even in a million years he would find someone who completed him the way Edward did.  
This was the best thing to do. For both of them.

"Ed? I'm home." He called. It was unusual, Ed usually rushed to him whenever he returned home.  
Oswald frowned.

He looked in the kitchen, sometimes Ed lost the track of time when he was enjoying himself. Ed loved to cook.  
But there was no sign of him. The counter meticulously clean and spotless. The table had a new set of fresh flowers in the center. Oswald smiled.  
Lilies.  
Ed knew how much lilies meant to him. The flowers were fresh, smooth and exhaled a soft perfume that soothed Oswald's busy mind.

Ed probably handpicked them, making sure that each bloom was more extraordinary that the other.

Oswald steeped away from the table, resuming his search for his partner.  
He made his way to the spacious living room, only to find it as empty as the kitchen.  
"Ed? Are you home?" He was starting to think that Edward had gone to the city and forgot to warn him. Which was extremely unusual for such a collected man.

Oswald decided that the best approach would be to call him. He took out his flip phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found Ed's. He selected the number and pressed it to his ear.  
After two rings, he heard a phone going off in distance.  
He frowned. Had Ed forgotten his phone? Or was he asleep?

Oswald followed the sound, making his way to his own office.  
And, right in the middle of his desk, there was Edward's phone.

He walked slowly to the table and reached hesitantly for the device, as if it was going to explode at any moment.  
He turned off his own and picked up the other from the smoothly polished surface. The phone was cold at touch. It wasn't used in quite a while.

And, just as Oswald was about to place it back on the table and turn away, a distinctive click of a gun raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

His body came immediately into action, adrenaline pumping through his veins, muscles tensed and ready, his mind already making a list of all of the possible offenders.

"Whoever you are, you know that attacking someone's back is a coward move, don't you?" Spit out the small man.

Silence.

The only sound being the creek of the wooden floor as the stranger shifted weight.

"What do you know about bravery?"

The blood froze in Oswald's veins.

_No._

Oswald recognized the voice. How couldn't he. How many times he had woken up to it. How many times he had dreamed with it. How many times had it been his refuge.

Edward's velvety voice now echoed in his mind. Those six words. And how they had managed to shatter Oswald's heart in a million pieces.

He slowly turned around, expecting to see Ed just like the first time. Relishing on the fact that his plan had worked, feeding his ego once again.  
But, what he saw was far more disturbing.

Ed was wearing his silky black pajamas, his initials embroidered in the fabric. A special gift from Oswald. The buttons all in the wrong places.  
His feet were bare, his hair curly and disheveled. His glasses were wet and the arm holding the gun was shaking. His other hand curled into a fist.

He reeked of alcohol and sweat.

But what scared Oswald the most was Edward's eyes. Wide open, like a deer in the headlights. And, instead of being filled with anger or arrogance, they were filled with a heartbreaking sadness.

Oswald couldn't breathe.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Said the Penguin, with the softness of a butterfly. He knew. But, if you don't stir the demons, maybe they'll go back to sleep.

He fought back the knot on his stomach.

_This can't be happening, not again, not now._

_It's just a nightmare, Oswald. Soon you'll wake up, Ed will be by your side._

"Don't do this again Oswald." Ed breathed out. "I... I can't handle it anymore."

"What..."  
"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He snapped, making Oswald flinch.

The silence thickened once again, settling like fog. Oswald swallowed dry.

"You... You remember... Don't you?"

_Don't cry, don't you dare to cry._

"I do. I remember... Everything." Said Ed.

There. It was over.  
Oswald had spent his last chance.

He had dodged the inevitable for so long, running like a coward from his destiny.

Maybe it was time to be brave, for once.

Oswald chocked down the tears that swarmed his eyes. If this was the end, he would do it right.

"Then go ahead." He said. Looking right at the eyes he loved so much.

"What..." Said Ed, confused.

"Just get on with it. I'm tired." Said Oswald, voice cracking. "I'm tired of running."

Edward was stupefied. His stare was focused on the gun trapped inside his hand.  
"I don't want to kill you." He said in a whisper.

"What do you mean you don't want to kill me? That is completely illogical!" Oswald said, his tone rising as he lost the small grip he had on his emotions. "I'm the reason you're messed up in the head! I'm the one that started this whole thing! Because I couldn't be happy for you!"

Edward's face morphed to an alarmed expression as he registered the tears that were threatening to fall from Oswald's emerald eyes.

"I was selfish. I know that now. And I don't deserve your forgiveness." He wouldn't plead for his life. He wouldn't try to change Edward's mind. He knew that, if Ed pulled the trigger, he would deserve it.

"I don't deserve your friendship, your affection. I should've been brave and just let go. But I couldn't. I love you too much." Oswald was terrified of the influx of feelings that took over his body. His heart was pounding, almost if it was about to explode. Tears cascading freely down his cheeks.

"But I'm ready now. I'm ready to accept the consequences of my actions." He managed to make a small smile drenched with agony. He kneeled on the ground, his injured leg protesting at the movement.

"So, Ed, whenever you're ready." Oswald allowed himself to look at the other's face. His sharp cheek bones, his soft plump lips, his warm eyes, where he could lose himself for eternity. "Just pull the trigger." He said, closing his eyes. Holding on to this last memory. Knowing that it would end soon.

His breath was calm and deep, his mind clear and in peace. He was at peace. He wouldn't have traded Edward's friendship for anything in this world.

No sound was heard, except Oswald's heart beating fast in his ears.  
  
"How did this happen to us." Said Ed.

And, with a metallic thud, Oswald heard the gun hit the floor. His mind tried to process what was happening but, as soon as he opened his eyes, his lips were taken over by Edward's desperate ones.

And something exploded inside of him.  
Relief, passion, love, sadness, all at war inside of him. This new foreign feeling that sparked at every inch of skin he touched. An emotion so intense that it hurt his chest.

His fingers tangled in Edward's soft locks, as they both poured themselves into this life ending kiss. Bodies pressed, killing every space between them. Because space was something they could not afford right now.

Oswald's mind was taken by a hurricane, as he barely could register all that was happening. How much he had dreamed about this moment. But nothing could've prepared him for the energy sizzling from the most soft touches.

They were like two stars. Kept apart by a major force, always pulling towards each other but never colliding. And when they did, they exploded beautifully, in light and pure power.

They pulled apart, only enough so they could breathe. Foreheads and noses touching, both of them a mess on the floor. And there they stood. In silence. Just breathing and holding each other like a drowning man to a wooden plank.

"What do we do now?" said Oswald in a whisper.

Ed brought his hand to the others face, feeling the soft warmth radiating from it. He caressed it gently, falling deep in Oswald's orbs.

"It doesn't matter."

And it didn't. Because, in that moment, they had **everything**.

**Author's Note:**

> I love making people cry. I hope you're not angry at me, this one had a happy ending.  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and drop some comments please! I love reading them!  
> Until next time!
> 
> Instagram - fishmmoonys  
> Tumblr - leiastarkiller66


End file.
